Two for One
by silver eye keeper
Summary: Why be yourself when you feel like you're someone else? First FMA/HP crossover fix. No slash. Please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy's life wasn't a bad one, nor was it good.

He loved his family, really, he did. But his father never really gave him a second look, his mother was much too overprotective, and he never got the chance to socialize with kids his age. He always felt alone in the large house his family owned, even with all the servants or house elfs they had, but the place was so _large_ and_ empty_ that he wondered how someone could stay sane for years to come.

He use to be afraid of the dark when he was younger. His room was much too large for a five year-old, and the closet door seemed to open on its own every night, and the bottom of the bed was large enough for a monster to hide under. So Draco would close his eyes and hug his teddy bear tightly as he tried to calm down at the thought that would always cheered him up. Brother would defeat the monster. Brother would protect him. Brother would smile and hug him, reassuring him that everything would be alright, that he would always be there for him nomatter what.

His brother always knew what to say. He was strong, smart, caring, and funny. He was really stubborn too, and disliked milk, their father, and authority figures but loved science, reading, and their mother. Draco couldnt ask for a better brother.

Too bad he wasn't real.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter's life was not the kind one would wish for.<p>

His cousin andd his family were less thancaring towards him, treated him like a piece of trash that they had to feed because the law said so. He lived in a cubby most of his life, was treated like a servant, accused of things he didn't even do or had no control over. He was just an after thought and something to blame when things get bad.

Harry never really had anything to do when he wasn't doing chores. Sure, he would read some books for fun, or even work on his story that he's been working on for a while. Aunt Petunia was alway annoyed when he asked for another notebook, and one day just gave him three of the ones with over a hundred pages stating that it better last him a month or she won't buy him any for two. Harry just wrote very slowly to make it last.

But aside from writing or reading, Harry liked to imagine what kind of family he would like to be apart of. His mother would be a caring woman, she would be the smartest they would come and prettier than any flower that blossomed in the world. His father would be a tall, smart, yet quiet man that loved his wife with all his being (Harry had mixed feeling about his father at this point, but didn't know why). And his younger brother would be smart, caring, polite boy that would bring home stray cats because "They're so cute, brother. Can we keep them?" Harry would have a hard time telling him no, because his brother would give him _that look_ and it was just so hard to refuse him.

Too bad they weren't real.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was excited. He just recieved his letter for hogwarts, and he couldn't help but hop up and down. Finall he would be able to learn how to use magic, get a wand of his own, and finally after years of begging, he would finally get a cat of his own (Lucious aways wondered why his son loved cats so much. He and his wife were both fond of dogs, and cared little of the felines.)

The biggest problem, though, was not his father's attempts to bribe him into getting an owl. It was big brother himself. The older boy had ther nerve to laugh in his face after he presented the letter, obviously not caring if it offended Draco or not. It wasn't at the fact that he was going to a school that was named Hogwarts, but it was because the school concentrated on _magic_. Even though his brother was constantly surrounded by proof that magic was real, that didn't matter, the boy was believer of science and logic.

"It can all be explained by science." he would always say. "Magic is just a bunch of nonsence to trick people. It just depends on how good you are at distracting people's attention. Stop looking at me like that, and go to bed already." and that was the end of every conversation they had over the topic of magic.

His brother could be much too stubborn at times. But he did later admit that shopping at Diagon Alley was much more entertaining than being in the mansion, so Draco let himself feel victorious for that.

* * *

><p>Harry honestly thought that Hagrid was crazy when he met the man. Him? A wizard? that simply couldn't be. He didn't believe in magic, not even the slightest. It was all just a trick of the eye, rubbish, a lie adults tell their kids to explain how a certain jolly man did his job. In his opinion, the guy shouldn't be referred as jolly, but a dangerous intruder with an unhealthy obsession with children.<p>

So he was a much too logical thinker. There was nothing wrong with preffering reality over fantacy.

But then again, the man was offering a way out of this dreaded life from the Dursleys, even for just one school year. And he would beat himself up if he passed this once in a lifetime oppertunity. Besides, he suppose that magic would be the last reasonable answer to the odd things that happened around him. Talking to a snake was far off from normal, and it was either magic or he was just crazy.

Even while he wondered around Diagon Alley all he could think was "how could this be scientifically possible?" the entrance itself was surprising, but he later settled on the idea of a transmutation circle must have been activated. All could be explained by science, and science was something he could trust in. And it would be better to think clearly if his younger brother would just _stop staring at the cats. _They were cute and cuddly, yes, but he already got an owl and he wasn't going to change his pet.

**A/N: So sorry for how short it is! But yeah, I'm trying to make it as interesting as I. And as I did with one other fic of mine, I won't upload the next chapter until I reach the double digits. (Unless it takes too long then yeah, maybe I will then. Or not.) So this is all up to you guys. Please review! Tall me where I can fix things, and maybe give me some ideas for the later chapters!**


End file.
